BAP Drabble
by phanpawstic
Summary: Kumpulan fanfiction Drabble tentang B.A.P / BangHim / DaeJae / JongLo / WARNING!BXB
1. Chapter 1

**B.A.P DRABBLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAEJAE**

Chapter 1

Perjalanan dari Atlanta ke Seoul sangat jauh dan melelahkan. Tapi demi sang kekasih yang dirindukan Youngjae tetap semangat dan berusaha untuk berfikir positif supaya tubuhnya tidak lelah.

Begitu pesawat yang Youngjae tumpangi mendarat di tanah kelahirannya, Korea. Antusias yang dirasakan Youngjae bertambah. Dengan cepat ia menuju pintu keluar kedatangan dan tersenyum melihat keramaian yang ada di Bandara tersebut. Dengan segera Youngjae memberhentikan taksi dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ke Pyeongchang-dong ya ahjussi"

"Baik, Tuan" ucap supir taksi tersebut setelah Youngjae menyebutkan kemana tujuannya.

Setelah menyamankan posisi duduk didalam taksi, Youngjae melihat kearah keluar sambil memandang gedung-gedung diluar. Sudah delapan tahun dirinya tidak kembali ke Korea. Setelah lulus senior high school, Youngjae memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dan pekerjaannya di Atlanta.

Youngjae sangat merindukan teman-temannya, dan dia juga merindukan kekasih hatinya. Walaupun mereka berbeda Negara, sebisa mungkin Youngjae tetap menjaga komunikasi. Tapi, selama beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum Youngjae kembali ke Korea mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Maklum saja, Youngjae sibuk dengan pendidikan juga perkerjaannya dan kekasihnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Tuan… Kita sudah sampai" ucap supir taksi tersebut membuat Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya

"Oh? Ini ahjussi uangnya, terimakasih ya! Semoga harimu menyenangkan ahjussi" kata Youngjae setelah membayar ongkosnya. Benar-benar ceria sekali anak itu –pikir supir taksi tersebut sambil tersenyum

Youngjae keluar dari taksi tersebut dan melihat rumah yang ada didepannya. Tempat dimana dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya mengabiskan waktu saat remaja. Mungkin bisa dibilang tempat itu adalah markas besar mereka?

Dengan langkah yakin, Youngjae mendekat kearah pintu dan masuk diam-diam. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar beberapa suara yang berteriak dan disusul suara dari televisi. Sepertinya memang mereka sedang berkumpul –pikir Youngjae. Masuk kedalam rumah dan ia melihat Jongup,Jaebum,Himchan dan Yongguk sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Asik sekali kalian bermain gamesnya!" ucap Youngjae dan disambut tatapan kaget oleh keempat temannya.

"Y-YOUNGJAE?!" ujar keempatnya bersamaan

"Hi, aku sudah kembaliii dan apa-apaan sambutan kalian hanya seperti itu?"

"ASTAGA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI KALAU KEMBALI?" teriak Himchan

"Surprise? hehehehehe" kekeh Youngjae saat melihat teman-temannya yang terkejut

"Sialan kau Yoo Youngjae" omel Jaebum sambil merangkul Youngjae yang masih terkekeh

"Ah iya, dimana Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae sambil melihat sekeliling rumah

"Ah? D-daehyun... Dia... Ummm..." ucapan gugup Himchan membuat Youngjae bingung.

"Dimana daehyun?" tanya Youngjae sekali lagi

"Daehyun sedang ada di kan–"

"Ada apa ini?" ucap seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar memutus perkataan Himchan

"DAEHYUNIEEE!" teriak Youngjae sambil berlari kearah Daehyun –orang yang baru keluar kamar tersebut

"Y-Youngjae? K-kapan kau datang?" tanya Daehyun gugup

"Aku baru saja datang... Kau baru mau mandi kah? Aku merindukanmu, dae" ucap Youngjae sambil memeluk Daehyun erat

"A-Aku juga merin–"

"Daehyuniee kau lama sekaliii" ucapan seseorang dari dalam kamar mengganggu Youngjae

"Siapa itu? Apa ada orang lain?" tanya Youngjae dibuat bingung

"umm... Itu..."

Dengan langkah yang sedikit curiga, Youngjae masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan nemukan sesosok perempuan diatas kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi badannya. Yang membuat Youngjae terkejut melihat wanita tersebut adalah Nahyun. Sosok sahabat perempuan yang selama ini dia percaya. Tetapi sekarang dia melihat Nahyun berada diatas kasur tersebut dengan keadaan yang tidak pantas.

"D-dae..." lirih Youngjae meminta penjelasan dari Daehyun

"Yoo, dengarkan penjelasanku" pinta Daehyun

"Kau tidak tahu Yoo? Aku dan Daehyunie sudah bertunangan" kata-kata Nahyun membuat Youngjae terdiam

"T-tunangan? S-sejak kapan?" tanya Youngjae sambil menahan airmatanya

"Apa kalian semua mengetahui ini semua?" tanya Youngjae lagi sambil melihat keempat temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"APA KALIAN MENGETAHUINYA DAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN FAKTA BAHWA DAEHYUN DAN NAHYUN BERTUNANGAN ?!"

"APA INI YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN TERKEJUT DAN GUGUP KARENA AKU DATANG?!" bentak Youngjae pada semuanya dan runtuh semua pertahanan Youngjae

"Youngjae maafkan aku" sesal Daehyun

"KAU! K-kau bilang aku hiks boleh melanjutkan hiks pendidikan ku hiks dan kau akan hiks menungguku... A-aku hiks kecewa padamu..." ucapan Youngjae membuat Daehyun teringat akan janjinya dulu pada Youngjae

 _Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, Jae. Gapailah semua keinginan mu, dan kembali ke Korea lalu kita akan bersama –Daehyun_

"Aku kecewa pada kalian semua... Aku fikir kita teman... Tapi kalian semua jahat" lirih Youngjae sambil berjalan perlahan keluar kamar

"Youngjae" panggil Daehyun sambil memegang tangan Youngjae tetapi ditepis oleh Youngjae

"J-jangan setuh aku"

"Youngjae maafkan kami" ucap Jongup dan Yongguk secara bersamaan

"Aku tidak butuh maaf kalian semua... Kalian...Mengecewakan..." ucap Youngjae sambil mengambil tas miliknya yang ada di sofa

"Maakan aku mengganggu waktu kalian semua... Permisi" dengan perasaan yang sedih Youngjae keluar rumah tersebut dan meninggalkan semua orang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf karena aku tidak menepati janjiku –Daehyun**

 **Terimakasih sudah menghancurkan hatiku –Youngjae**


	2. Chapter 2

**B.A.P DRABBLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BANGHIM**

Chapter 2

" _Bbang~"_

" _Bbang ayo kita lihat kelinci itu"_

" _Bbang jangan foto aku diam-diam seperti itu"_

" _Bbang, apa kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Bbang kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan?"_

" _Bbang aku mencintaimu"_

" _Bbang sampai kapan kita diam-diam seperti ini?"_

Kata-kata itu selalu berputar dalam pikiran laki-laki yang sedang menatap kosong kearah pintu masuk café. Sudah masuk hari keenam dia selalu menatap kosong kearah depan, walaupun dirinya sedang bekerja terkadang dia tidak focus pada pekerjaannya. Seperti contohnya saat ada pembeli yang sedang menyebutkan pesanannya, dia tidak mendengarnya dan berakhir dengan omelan pembeli tersebut.

"YA! BANG YONGGUK !" tegur temannya yang mendapati Yongguk tidak focus seperti biasanya

"Uh? Ada apa Hyosung-ssi?" jawab Yongguk dengan malas

"Kau mau dipecat oleh boss ya?"

"Hey… Kau mendengarkan aku tidak?!" omel Hyosung –teman Yongguk saat tidak melihat respon teman kerjanya ini

"Sudah hampir 2 minggu setelah Himchan meninggalkanmu dank au masih belum move on? Ayolah bbang… Carilah wanita atau laki-laki diluar yang seperti Himchan" ucapan Hyosung mendapatkan dengusan dari Yongguk

"Lebih baik kau diam Hyosung-ssi. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, hanya Himchan yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu"

"Baik-baik terserah kau saja lah. Lebih baik kau membantuku membereskan meja nomor 20 dan 7 itu" kata Hyosung dan berlalu meninggalkan Yongguk

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Yongguk berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah pulang dari cafe tempat dia bekerja, dengan ditemani oleh earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya ia berjalan santai tanpa menyadari betapa sepinya jalanan yang ia lewati. Ya maklum saja manusia mana yang mau berkeliaran pukul 11 malam? Mungkin jika ada, Yongguk orangnya.

Tak terasa Yongguk sudah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya, segera ia memasukan kode agar pintu terbuka. 311990. Ah.. Rupanya Yongguk belum mengganti kode pintu rumahnya. Lupa mengganti atau memang tidak mau mengganti? Entahlah, hanya Yongguk yang mengetahuinya. Masuk kedalam rumah Yongguk langsung melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, lalu ia menuju ke dapur untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

 _"Bbang jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang memasak sarapan!"_

 _"Bbang kau ingin coffe?"_

 _"Bbang lihat aku membuat muffin, kau ingin mencoba?"_

 _"Bbang... Kau sedang membuat apa?"_

 _"Bbang olehkah aku memasak daging ini?"_

 _"Bbang apa kau memakan ice cream milikku?"_

 _"Bbang~ Ingin meminum wine bersama?"_

 **PRANGG**

"BRENGSEK! PERGILAH DARI PIKIRAN KU KIM HIMCHAN!" teriak Yongguk sambil memecahkan gelas yang ia pegang saat kenangan itu muncul kembali di pikirannya.

"Aku mohon pergilah dari ingatanku..."

"Ini sangat menyakitkan hime..." lirih Yongguk

.

.

.

.

 _"Gukkie... Apa kau tidak mau menikahiku?"_

 _"Happy 6th Anniversarry, Gukkie~"_

 _"Gukkie... Tadi aku bertemu dengan eomma"_

 _"Bbang~ Aku lelah selalu bersembunyi"_

 _"Gukkie, eomma memaksaku pulang ke rumah"_

 _"Gukkie, bisakah kita seperti pasangan yang lainnya?"_

 _"Gukkie... Maafkan aku"_

Yongguk terbangun saat mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi yang Yongguk anggap sebagai mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang membuat Yongguk hidup dalam rasa bersalah dan kecewa. Rasa bersalah dan kecewa secara bersamaan pada Kim Himchan. Yongguk melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Hari Minggu, lebih baik dirinya bersiap-siap.

 **Minggu, 10 AM, KST**

Yongguk berjalan perlahan memasuki Gereja, banyak orang yang sudah memenuhi kursi-kursi panjang Gereja. Yongguk berjalan menuju kursi belakang Gereja dan duduk disana. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, ia melihat ke arah depan dimana terdapat sebuah altar dan sesosok pujaan hatinya –Kim Himchan sedang bersanding dengan wanita pilihan orang tua Himchan. Wanita yang membuat Himchan pergi dari kehidupan Yongguk. Wanita yang berhasil mendapatkan hati kedua orang tua Himchan. Wanita yang membuat Himchan kembali ke kodrat yang sebenarnya, menjadi laki-laki normal. Bukan laki-laki tidak normal –Gay

"Ya, saya bersedia menerima Jeon Haera sebagai istri saya" ucap Himchan sambil menatap pengantinnya lembut

"Ya, saya bersedia menerima Kim Himchan sebagai suami saya" ucap pengantin perempuan balas menatap Himchan juga.

"Dengan ini, Kim Himchan dan Jeon Haera saya sahkan sebagai pasangan suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda" ucap pendeta mempersilahkan dan Himchan mencium lembut bibir istrinya. Tepukan tangan dari orang-orang yang hadir bagaikan nyanyian kebahagian Himchan dan istrinya. Sedangkan bagi Yongguk, tepukan tangan itu serta senyuman pengantin baru tersebut adalah nyanyian kematian.

Tatapan mata Himchan dan Yongguk bertemu. Himchan terkejut melihat Yongguk datang ke acara pernikahannya. Yongguk tersenyum melihat Himchan terkejut akan kedatangannya. Gummy smile nya terpasang diwajahnya. Dengan bahasa mulut Yongguk mengucapkan "Selamat Atas Pernikahanmu Hime". Setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum disaat terakhir sebelum ia melepaskan Himchan dengan kehidupan barunya.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Hime -Yongguk**

 **Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, Bbang -Himchan**


End file.
